ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Castaway's Kidnapping
Castaway's Kidnapping is an episode made as a Submission to the Anur System Contest, created by Ren X King. Airdate October 29, 2014. Challenge There are two references in this episode that hold titles of two canon Ben 10 Omniverse episodes. Try to find them! "Answers are in trivia". Episode In the Museum, Kai Green stands there, watching Psyphon, Thunderpig, and Sunder blow through the museum walls and trash stuff. That’s when Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin come running in, and stop suddenly by Kai as they watch Psyphon and the others trash the place. Kai: Where’s Ben? Gwen: He’s having problems with the Omnitrix, so he’s outside, hitting it with a stick… Kevin: He says it works all the time. Psyphon sees Gwen and Kevin, but doesn’t see Ben anywhere. Psyphon: Ben Tennyson not here? Kevin: He’s out fixing the Omnitrix. Didn’t you hear us, you were like across the room… I’m pretty sure you heard u- Psyphon: Shut up! It’s not him we want anyways. Get them! Thunderpig runs over and hits Kevin, knocking him into another artifact and causing it to fall. Sunder flies over to Gwen, about to hit her with his sword. Gwen forms a mana shield shaped to fit Sunder’s hammer, as Sunder strikes her shield, and gets his hammer stuck. Gwen rolls under him, and creates a mana construct of rope, grabbing Sunder’s Hover board and yanking it, knocking Sunder off. Thunderpig remains across the room, constantly punching a Metal-Absorbed Kevin. Kevin: Someone get Ben! Ben Tennyson runs in and stops, watching Thunderpig beat Kevin up and Gwen angering Sunder. Ben Tennyson: It’s not completely fixed, but I’ll try something! I couldn’t find the Omnitrix’s faceplate! Ben Tennyson dials his watch, and slams his wrist. He transforms into a red four-armed creature with extended eyes and wings. Ben / Alien: (Looks at arms) Yep, I’m Four Arms. But I feel weird… Gwen Tennyson: Hey, I haven’t seen Stink Arms since we were kids… Ben / Alien: Stink Arms? You gave it a name? No wonder I feel wings on my back! Psyphon: I’ve been standing here long enough to know you obviously don’t have control over that watch. Thunderpig, Sunder, get him! Stink Arms stands in a position ready to punch the two, but seems confused when he sees Sunder run over to where Thunderpig is, and punches Kevin more. Kevin is overwhelmed, and knocked out. Sunder throws his Hover board down, and it transforms into a huge ship, breaking the Museum walls. Sunder and Thunderpig both hop into the ship. Ben / Stink Arms: Sunder has new tech… Gwen: Where are you going with Kevin?! Psyphon: To the Casino…as if I’ll tell you. The ship begins to hover above the ground, and Psyphon jumps onto the ship. He salutes to Gwen, Ben / Stink Arms, and Kai, then closes the door. Ben / Stink Arms: Oh no you don’t! Stink Arms runs over on the other side of the Museum room, where the wall was already busted down. He runs outside and flies off. As he flies higher and higher, he makes it close to the ship, but he gets tired, and falls towards the ground, crashing onto the rubble created by the smashed wall. Gwen and Kai stop laughing when he looks up. Gwen: You “kmph” flew higher than “kmph” 6 years ago! xD Ben / Stink Arms: Not now Gwen… How do we get to Kevin? Gwen: I don’t know… Psyphon obviously didn’t plan on telling us. Kai: I heard from my grandfather that Vilgax was released from Plumbers’ Prison. He wasn’t aware why Vilgax was released, but he did know he went to the Anur System. Gwen: And you think Vilgax is the brains of this operation? Ben / Stink Arms: Psyphon managed to know that we would be nearby the Museum, and that you would still be the only one here at this time. Psyphon’s not the guy to plan that smoothly by himself… Kai: What other chances do we have to get Kevin back? Ben / Stink Arms: We? Why would you want to come along with us? You just want to visit Blitzwolfer’s planet… Kai: Never said that, I just like adventuring. Gwen: Blitzwolfer? New alien? Ben / Stink Arms, whispering: Benwolf… Kai: I knew it! You did name it Benwolf before! Gwen: You’re a bad whisperer… Blitzwolfer, huh? Ben / Stink Arms: Shut up! How do we get to Anur anyway? I’ve got like 6 minutes to wait to turn back into Ben again. Rook, you can make your dramatic entrance now! Rook pops in out of nowhere and steps in through the door. Rook: I’LL DRIVE… Gwen: … Kai: … Rook: Did I do it right? Gwen: When Ben said “Rook, you can make your dramatic entrance now”, it kind of ruined it. Ben / Stink Arms: It’s the thought that counts. Set the seats up for us, Rook. We’re going to the Anur System in the Proto-TRUK. Rook: Alright. Everyone come outside… Kai, Rook, Gwen, and Ben / Stink Arms go outside the Museum, and get into the Proto-TRUK. Rook’s truck transforms into a spaceship, and Rook drives it off into the sky, off into space. In Space, Rook flies, and transports through a wormhole, shaking the entire ship. As they exit the Wormhole, they end up in the Anur System. A dark, void of space where planets are put together by strange webbing, and the Sun is billions of miles away from most of the planets. Rook slowly stops the Proto-TRUK. Rook: Where to? Gwen: Anur Transyl? Ben / Stink Arms: Nah, that place sucked... Kai: Luna Lobo… Ben / Stink Arms: NO KAI. Rook: Anur Phaetos? Ben / Stink Arms: Vilgax would be dumb to go there. How about Anur Khufos? Rook starts the Proto-TRUK again, and flies down towards Anur Khufos. As Rook enters the dark, chilly atmosphere above the cemetery-like ground below them. Before they land, many bandages stretch from the ground and grab the ship! Everyone in the Proto-TRUK freak out as the spaceship itself shifts violently. Rook: I hope you all have your seatbelts on! Ben / Stink Arms: I don’t think that’s the problem this time! Stink Arms’ Omnitrix times out, and he suddenly transforms back into Ben Tennyson. Ben, sitting in a seat that doesn’t fit him anymore, falls out of the seat, and to the back of the Proto-TRUK. Ben: Now it is! Don’t worry, this broken Omnitrix lets me transform all the time! Gwen: Let’s hope you don’t become Diamond Matter! xD Ben: Why don’t you jus- never mind, it’s Hero Time… Ben hits his watch twice before the dial pops up, and he slams the Omnitrix. He transforms into a pumpkin-like creature, with orange armory and a huge jagged jaw. Ben / Alien : Molestache? I think Fasttrack been avoiding me here boy! Gwen: That’s not Molestache… Ben / Alien: Ain’t I alrdy done figure dat out by my voice? What kinda bottom-feedin’ alien is this? Gwen: Just get out there! Kai’s feeling sick! Kai: Ugh…we should have went to Luna Lobo. Ben / Alien opens the door and jumps out, and grabs onto a bandage, ripping it apart. He falls toward the ground, as he attempts to spread out his hands and legs to fall slowly. Instead, plant-like creations come from the ground, and spread out. Ben / Alien moves his hands to the left, and the plants follow. He begins to summon the plants to catch him, and leave him on the ground. Ben / Alien: For a second here there I thought I was dang Swampfire, this here alien controls plants? Some of the bandages extend down, and pick up a rock, and throw it toward the Ben Alien, as Ben / Alien slices the rocks apart with ease, then looks at his hands in shock. Ben / Alien: Dis alien got claws… In that case, I’m gonna find out where these here bandages are comin’ from… Ben / Alien begins to dig through the soil, dodging the bandages that attempt to grab him. He digs further until he falls into a pit, where many members of Snare-oh’s species stand. Ben / Alien: Hands up, you side winders! You’re looking at here a new alien I tend to call… Plant Man, nah that’s too Wildvine here. How’s about [[Shovel Hound|'Shovel Hound']]! The Thep Khufans stare at Shovel Hound, and the release the bandages from above ground. They approach Shovel Hound. Shovel Hound: Oh no… Shovel Hound flips over and stands and his hands, and uses his legs to pick up the dirt and the ground and throw it at the Thep Khufans. Suddenly, a blast is heard above! The Proto-TRUK came flying in, and Gwen steps halfway out the spaceship. Gwen: Ben, come on! I’ve been trying to find Kevin through his mana, and he’s not here. Shovel Hound: “I’ve been trying to find Kevin” since when? It’s only been 3 minutes here, and I ain’t see you meditating while the dang ship was under attack here! Gwen: Come on! We’re going to Anur Phaetos! Shovel Hound: Nice, as long as Kai there don’t sneak off to its dang moon! Kai: Hey! Shovel Hound knocks over some Thep Khufans, as he jumps into the ship. The Proto-TRUK flies off, and flies to Anur Phaetos. On Anur Phaetos, the Proto-Truck flies in, set to Camoflauge mode. Ben: We could’nt be in camofluage mode on the other planet!? Rook: I tend to forget some of the features of the Proto-TRUK… Ben: Who forgets the cloaking shield!?! Rook: Ok, I must admit. I didn’t know we needed it because I thought Khufos was a deserted planet like Vladias is… Ben: Well, while Gwen takes forever to look for Kevin here, I’m gonna go for the fastest search possible! They won’t even see Fasttrack! Ben hits his watch with a short metal rod, dials it, and slams his wrist watch. He transforms into a creature composed of an eye with arms and legs coming from it, with wings coming from the back of the eye. He climbs onto the front, and looks at the window. Ben / Alien: Yah, it figures. Too small to be Fasttrack. I won’t be creative with this one, I’ll call him Eye Bat. Kai: When the last time you’ve transformed into Blitzwolfer? Eye Bat: You make me sick… As Eye Bat squints at Kai, he begins to see beyond her. He sees ghostly figures, floating upon the landscape through the Proto-TRUK’s walls. Kai: Um… you alright? Eye Bat: I can see ghostly figures, don’t you see? I can see through walls! They look like a bunch of Ghostfreaks… Rook: Probably Ectonurites… Gwen: What’s wrong with the Omnitrix on your back? It’s blinking green, yellow, and red. Kai: Maybe the new stop-light feature… Eye Bat: What are you guys talking about? Eye Bat’s eyes literally turn around to see through the back of his skin, and he does notices the Omnitrix beeping awkwardly. The Omnitrix begins the vibrate wildly, as Eye Bat falls onto the floor, and green electronic waves travel to the minds of Gwen and Rook, and transforms them into different aliens. Meanwhile, Eye Bat is transformed back to Ben Tennyson. Gwen / Rath: HUH? LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON, GWEN WHO IS CURRENTLY IN THE FORM OF RATH FOR WHATEVER REASON ONLY THE OMNITRIX COULD EXPLAIN IS PRETTY MAD RIGHT NOW, AND YOU DON’T LIKE ME WHEN I’M MAD…so this is how it feels to be Rath… Kai: Hey why can’t I become an alien? Rook / Blitzwolfer: Let’s just be happy whoever’s out there can’t hear what’s in here, no matter how loud Rath yells. Gwen / Rath: GOOD!!! Kai: Rook! You’re Blitzwolfer! Kai runs over and hugs Rook as Blitzwolfer, and rubs his head. Ben Tennyson: It starts out with a simple hug. Then she wants to train you and tame you… Kai: Shut up, Ben… Gwen / Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KAI GREEN, ROOK BLONKO IN THE FORM OF BLITZWOLFER, AND BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON! IM NOT AS USED TO THIS ALIEN AS BEN IS, AND I’M NOT VERY GOOD WITH TIGHT SPACES SO I’M GONNA LEAVE! I’m not used to this alien… Ben Tennyson: Rath don’t leave! Or Gwen for that matter… Whoever’s in control right now. Gwen / Rath: HMM… Gwen / Rath punches the door open! The Proto-TRUK’s cloak shield is completely disabled and the Proto-TRUK is exposed to the outside. Ben Tennyson: Kai, grab a suit! We don’t know what the atmosphere is here! Kai and Ben quickly put on their suits, and jump out the spaceship, feeling the lightened gravity outside. Blitzwolfer and Rath run outside the spaceship. The Ectonurites turn toward them, and begin to attack them. Ben Tennyson: One of these suits have a UV ray flashlight, we can use it to aaaaand Kai has it… Kai: Yah, you were talking too long. Gwen: RAAAAAAATH! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING ECTONURITE THAT LOOK LIKE GHOSTFREAK BUT HAVE YELLOW EYES! I DON’T LIKE GHOSTS, AND I DON’T LIKE, YOU!!! Rath grabs an Ectonurite, and swings it into another one. The Ectonurites begin attacking, and their tentacles come out. Blitzwolfer helps Rath beat up Ectonurites, but then they begin to go intangible. Rath and BLitzwolfer become confused, as the Ectonurites begin to swamr around them. Kai remains, shining Ectonurites off her flashlight, until the flashlight flicks off, and Kai and Ben are left defenseless. Ben: That’s what happens when Rook goes for a meat ball sub instead of replacing flashlight batteries… Kai: He looks great as Blitzwolfer, just saying… Ben: Dangit Kai... Ectonurite: It’s Ben Tennyson! He’s exactly what we need! Ben: What? Take wolf-girl! Kai: Yah, real nice… An Ectonurite goes towards Ben as Ben shoves Kai in front of him, but then the Ectonurite goes through Kai, and possesses Ben Tennyson. Ectonurite / Ben slams his wrist watch and the Ectonurite leaves Ben’s body as Ben transforms. Ben becomes a being with a hat on and in a ragged outfit.' See Vanissimo' Ben / Alien: Castaway! Wait, why did I say zat so naturally? Gwen / Rath: Lemme tell you something Benjamin Kirby Tennyson in the form of Castaway, you have just made a big mistake… Ben / Alien: Rath is not yelling? Zis is bad, isn’t it…? The ground begins to rumble, as all the Ectonurites begin to fly away, and the feedback from Castaway’s Omnitrix transforms Gwen and Rook back to normal. A portal appears in front of Castaway above the ground, and another alien comes emerging from the portal. He seems to look exactly like Castaway, lacking the Omnitrix and with yellow eyes instead of green. Alien: I am Castaway! Thank you, minion for freeing me. (Sees Omnitrix) Ben Tennyson? Hah! I almost got excited that there was another member of my species, but it’s just you… Zombozo has told me about you… Ben / Castaway: Zombozo? And I'm pretty sure my name zwas Castaway, I just screamedz it! Castaway: You’re accent is killing me. Now, don’t waste any more of my time… LOOK INTO MY FACE. Castaway pulls is mask and looks into the eyes of Ben / Castaway. He begins to get sucked into the body of Ben as Castaway, and Ben’s eye color and Omnitrix is turned yellow. Kai: What did you do to him? Gwen: Leave Ben alone! Castaway: Ben? Ben is no more! It’s just Castaway. Vilgax wants me to bring you along to Luna Lobo to see Kevin and Ben’s ability put to work! But, you can get there the same way you came here, however that was… Rook: That is my partner, Gwen’s cousin, and Kai’s love interest that happens to have relationship issues with him! Give him back or else! Kai: You say that again and you better hope you have a medical kit in that Proto-Tool… Castaway: Yah, like you could catch me. I can teleport, and I can also do this! Castaway pulls his mask down and pulls his hat over his head, blasting a huge fireball from his mouth, aiming towards Gwen, Kai, and Rook. Gwen shields it with a mana shield, and the smoke clouds them, and Rook vacuums it up with his Proto-Tool. Castaway is gone. Kai: Does this mean we’re finally going to Luna Lobo? Gwen: Yah, we’re gonna find Kevin, free Ben, and knock that squid- faced Vilgax out of town! Rook: BOO-YAH! Gwen: Nice. Ben taught you that one? Rook: Yes he did. Let’s get in the Proto-TRUK and go! Rook, Gwen, and Kai run into the Proto-TRUK, and fly off to Luna Lobo. In the ship, Gwen begins to meditate and look for Kevin’s mana signature, as Kai opens her journal. Kai: I’m not gonna forget this in my entire life! Gwen: Regular wolfs don’t seem to interest you…why not alien ones… Rook: We are about to land… As the Proto-TRUK begins to land, as Loboan suddenly crashes through the window and begins to attack Gwen, Kai, and Rook. Gwen forms a mana contruct of boxing gloves, then punches the Loboan. Then more of his species begins to come upon the shop, as Rook can’t control the ship anymore, and it begin to fall towards the ground! Gwen: Why does every Anur Planet have to be like this!? Kai: These creatures seem hostile, and they appear to follow the leader, who seems the biggest and most ferocious out of them all… Gwen: Kai, I hope you can tell we’re in danger! A Loboan opens the door from the Proto-TRUK, and steals Kai. Kai screams, as the Loboan takes her away, and all the Loboans disappear. Gwen: If only Ben were here to help us! Thank God it’s Saturday! Rook: I’m pretty sure he’d just wish for something that can fly and get something like Walkatrout. Main engines are back online anyway… The Proto-TRUK safely lands on the barren landscape of Luna Lobo, and Gwen and Rook get out the ship. Gwen: We lose Kevin, we lose Ben, now we lose Kai. Rook: How are we going to find Vilgax? A Loboan creature jumps from a hole, and lands a few yards in front of Gwen and Rook. Gwen and Rook are ready to attack, when the creature stands on its legs and puts its hands up. Loboan: Hey! I’m not savage! My name’s Securiteeth, at least in your language it is. Gwen: Well why did you pop out in front of us like that? Securiteeth: For dramatic entrance. It seems to be one of your Earthly ways of human. Rook: Are you here to help us? Securiteeth: You wanted Vilgax, didn’t you? And something bad happened to Ben… Gwen: What? Securiteeth: I don’t know for sure, but when I saw Castaway flying around, he dropped this. Securiteeth gives Gwen a watch-like device, and it begins o glow Green. Gwen: The Omnitrix… Rook: You should wear it for now, It’s the closest thing we have to Ben, and we can’t lose. Gwen: Yah, because you don’t trust my own pockets to do that… Gwen wears the Omnitrix, and the Omnitrix begins to fit to her size and turn pink. Gwen dials the broken faceplate of the Omnitrix, and transforms into an alien. Gwen / Diamond Matter: Isn’t that just nice… Securiteeth: Aw man, Cavage is coming… Gwen / Diamond Matter: Who? Securiteeth: It’s the one guy on the planet who loves to horse around and fight other Loboans, and eat off-worlders. Rook: That doesn’t sound good… Cavage: Hey Securiteeth! My ma- who are these two? They don’t look like Loboans to me… I was hungry anyway… Securiteeth: No Cavage! These are my friends! Cavage: You know I eat off-worlders, and you decided to keep them here! Cavage jumps and grabs Diamond Matter! He attempts to eat her, but only to result in one tooth falling out. Cavage: Ow! Least you got my tooth out finally… I’ll just have that other one! Cavage throws Diamond Matter away, resulting in her falling off a cliff as Cavage runs towards Rook. Rook takes out his Proto-Tool, and begins to blast Cavage. Cavage creates an ultrasonic howl that blasts Rook completely off the cliff. Rook transforms the Proto-Tool into a grabbling hook which he shoots towards Cavage. The hook grabs onto Cavage’s mouth, as Rook tugs, and swings himself up, while bringing Cavage down. Cavage clings himself to the side of the cliff, when jumps from wall to wall in a game-like motion, jumping onto Rook on the other side of the cliff. Rook kicks him off, but Cavage comes back only to grab Rook and throw him off the cliff! In a rush to save himself, Rook removes a net from the Proto-Tool, and turns his Proto-Tool into a bow. He prepares to shoot 4 arrows, each arrow connecting to ends of the net. As soon as he shoots the arrows, they cling to pieces of rock, and Rook shoots another grappling hook, catching on to the net, and landing Rook towards the ground, only for Cavage to show up and begin combating with Rook. Rook punches him in the jaw, and Cavage attempts to trip Rook with his tail, but Rook instead does an in-place cartwheel, kicking Cavage in the face with both legs twice. Cavage punches Rook in the stomach, then knees him in the same spot as he throws him into the air and howls, sending Rook even higher as Cavage jumps up and hits Rook down to the ground. Before Cavage lands on the ground, Rook gets up and forms his Proto-Tool in see-saw form, having Cavage jump on one side of the lever, boosting Rook up even higher. Rook grabs a pair of small smoke bombs and puts on his mask, then lands on the ground and plants them, casting toxic gas all over the area. As Rook clears up the gas, and notices Cavage is still standing, and holding the Proto-Tool. Cavage begins to smile, and walk towards Rook when they both hear a scream! Anonymous: GWENVIKTOR! Suddenly, Gwen as GwenViktor jumps up from the side of the cliff and punches Cavage in the face so hard, that even as he lands on the ground an electrical after effect streams from his jaw. Cavage gets up in anger, and Rook looks in astonishment. Rook: Nice…I’m pretty sure that’s Frankenstrike anyway… GwenViktor: How long have I been away? Rook: About 3 name-changes long, Benmummy’s now Snare-oh… Cavage: I can still eat both of you! Cavage jumps towards GwenViktor, about to bite off of her. Securiteeth jumps towards Cavage, and punches him in the face, knocking him out. Then Securiteeth howls loudly, and punches Cavage again. Rook: Are you alright? Securiteeth: I’m feeling a bit hostile. Vilgax is upon that tower made of rock, over there. Just be careful. I saw one of your friends captured by the Loboans, maybe I can go get her back. Gwen: Thanks. Come on Rook; let’s go get Ben and Kevin! Rook picks up the Proto-Tool from Cavage’s hands, and gets in the broken Proto-TRUK along with Gwen. They fly off towards the tower, as Securiteeth gets on all fours and runs off. Rook pilots towards the tower, where he spots Vilgax through the window, and aims towards that part of the tower. Gwen: What are you doing? Rook: Jump! Rook and Gwen jump out of the Proto-TRUK in midair, as Gwen creates a mana constructed platform, levitating Rook and Gwen. The Proto-TRUK crashes into the tower, blowing a hole into the wall, with Gwen and Rook floating in. A room with Kevin resting on the bed with cables attached to him, with the entire room appearing as a rock-based hospital. Vilgax turns around in smiles as Castaway welcomes them. Castaway: Hey, you actually made it… Just as planned. You probably want me to free myself from Ben Tennyson’s body, or to get Kevin off this bed, but just wait. You’ve already lost… Rook: How have we already lost? Vilgax: What he’s trying to say, we’ve absorbed all the Anur System DNA Samples from the Omnitrix, and Kevin’s ready to take his medicine… Gwen: Leave Kevin alone, Vilgax! Vilgax pulls the switch on a machine, and green fluid is pumped through wires, and into Kevin’s body. Kevin begins to awake from his sleep, as he screams violently. He begins to mutate into a creature of absolute fusion, and Kevin becomes a mutant. Castaway: Loboan DNA, Thep Khufan DNA, Transylian DNA, he’s good enough! He’ll serve as a guard-dog, and we’ll rule the Anur System planet by planet… Gwen: Not if we can help it… Vilgax: Castaway, teleport these two into space or something… Rook: Not this time! Rook throws a bomb at Castaway, which clings onto his clothing and begins to shine a UV light ray. Castaway: What the? I can’t use my powers! Vilgax: I’ll be leaving now… Castaway: What for? Vilgax: I and Psyphon did all this for you, and in return got the Tadenite amount we wanted. We had a deal… Vilgax jumps onto the hover board Sunder used from earlier, and flies off. Castaway is left, with a Mutated Kevin, Gwen, and Rook. Castaway: It doesn’t matter! I’m in contrl of the mutant! Kevin, attack! Kevin gets up, seeming angry at Gwen and Rook. Mutant Kevin screams an ultrasonic howl towards Gwen and Rook, sending them to the wall. Kevin stretches his bandages and captures Gwen, but Rook takes out his Proto-Tool, and slices the bandages. Gwen makes a mana construct of a bow and arrow, and shoots arrows at Kevin, as Rook does the same with his Proto Tool. Kevin becomes angry, and grabs the arrows, electrifies it and throws it back at both of them, shocking them. That’s when suddenly, an adventurous scream is heard, and a pack of Loboans coming literally climbing up the tower and into the room. Kai: Hey guys! Gwen: Kai? Kai: When I was captured by the Loboans, these groups of guys saved me! I finally got to train and tame some of these guys! Gwen: Ben’s gonna love to hear this… Ben / Castaway: I’m hearing it right now… Gwen: Is that you Ben? Have you taken control? Castaway: No he hasn’t!!! Ben / Castaway: Yes. I. Have!!! Castaway is suddenly forced out of Ben’s body, and the Omnitrix’s Castaway turns green again. The Omnitrix on Gwen’s wrist is taken off her, and forms back onto Ben / Castaway. His eyes turn green, and he floats back into the air, casting fireballs in his hands. Ben / Castaway: Oh, and one more thing. This guy’s name isn’t Castaway! Castaway: You finally managed to break free, Ben Tennyson… Ben / Alien: Yes I did, and it is not Ben Tennyson… I’m VANISSIMO! Kevin jumps onto Vanissimo, as Vanissimo teleports away and Kevin looks into confusion. Castaway attempts to attack Gwen, but Rook plants another UV light bomb onto Castaway, stunning him. Vanissimo begins to shoot fire balls at Kevin, burning his bandages away. Vanissimo then teleports to behind Kevin, and kicks him to the ground. Gwen: This is going to last forever! Castaway: Little do you simpletons know that when I’m exposed to UV rays, all my powers are weakened, but one of them remains stronger than ever… Castaway pulls his mask and hat down, then blasts a fire blast from his mouth so huge it swarms the entire room, leaving burn marks everywhere. Gwen remains, shielding Rook, Kai and the Loboans, and herself. Vanissimo teleports back to where he was. Vanissimo: Hey Castsaway, there’s an alien I’d like you to Heat…..blast! Vanissimo slams his Omnitrix, transforming into a dark-gray alien, with an eye patch over his head. Ben / Alien: Illusion! Not Heatblast… Castaway: Foolish… Castaway attempts to blast more fire, but Illusion, in self defense, casts a black-field around Castaway. Instead of fire coming from Castaway’s mouth, a huge ice blasts comes from his mouth, forming snow all around inside the room. Castaway: So cold in here… I can’t… Move. Castaway becomes an icicle, and a portal appears, casting Castaway back to his dimension. Illusion and everyone else is left there in shock. Gwen: How did you do that? Ben / Illusion: I don’t know… this guy, like reverses people’s powers. I have an idea! Gwen, try to heal Kevin from his mutant form by mana. Gwen: I’ve tried that since we were 10, that never works! Ben / Illusion: Just trust me… Before Kevin attempts to attack anyone, Gwen traps him in a mana shield, and attempts to heal him. Ben / Illusion forms a Celestial field around the mana shield, and the Life Energy of Mana is transformed into darkness energy, and Kevin is suddenly returned back to normal. Gwen: Kevin! (Hugs Kevin) Ben / Illusion: I figured we could turn Kevin back to normal the same way Vanissimo mutated him…through dark energy! Kevin: I’m fine… Rook: Well, we put an end to Castaway…how about Vilgax? Ben / Illusion: I was in Castaway’s mind, Vilgax won’t bother us anytime soon… Kai: Well that went well…we found Kevin, and I made friends with these guys… Ben / Illusion: Not once did she even care about me being freed from Castaway’s control… Come on, let’s go home… We’ll ride the ship Psyphon left here. Kai: I don’t want to leave though…I’ve made friends here! Rook: But Kai- Ben / Illusion: I’ve got this, Rook. Ben transforms into Blitzwolfer, and walks over to Kai. Blitzwolfer winks at Kai, and waves her over. Blitzwolfer: You get in the ship, and I’ll take you for a ride… Kai screams in excitement, and Blitzwolfer grabs Kai and jumps outside, as Rook and Gwen follow them. They fly off in Psyphon’s ship, and return home. They become one of the only humans (and Revonnahgander) to come to Luna Lobo and return to Earth safely… Ben / Blitzwofler: Hey Gwen, Rook told me you transformed into Diamond Matter! xD And you called Frankenstrik "GwenViktor"! xD Gwen: Rook! ... Meanwhile in Vilgax’s ship… Vilgax: Psyphon! Bring me the chest of Tadenite, I want to admire my success. Psyphon: Yes, master… Psyphon picks up the box, and carries to Vilgax. When Vilgax opens it, he finds out that the chest is actually filled with rock from Luna Lobo instead of tadenite. Vilgax: CASTAWAY!!! Characters Heroes * Kai Green * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Securiteeth * Kai's Loboan Friends Villains * Castway (Major Villain) * Psyphon * Thunderpig * Sunder * Thep Khufan Natives * Ectonurite Natives * Loboan Savages ** Cavage * Vilgax * Kevin (As Mutant) Aliens By Ben * Stink Arms (Fusion; Intended alien was Four Arms) * Shovel Hound * Eye Bat * Vanissimo (x2) * Illusion * Blitzwolfer By Gwen * Rath * Diamond Matter (Fusion) * GwenViktor (Frankenstrike) By Rook * Blitzwolfer Trivia * The two references in this episode where when Ben as Stink Arms said "I transform back into Ben Again" and when Gwen said "'T'hank 'G'od 'I't's 'S'aturday" (T.G.I.S.) Category:Episodes